A Game of Cat and Mouse
by CoraLee1990
Summary: They fight and argue more than any other characters in the book, but among their differences are there more similarities.


A Game of Cat and Mouse

Introduction:

Hermoine's Point of View

Ever since I can remember I have always been frightened of storms, and it's not the flash of lightening that frightens me. It's the roll of thunder that soon follows after. Some say it's the lack of control that terrifies me, but I am pretty sure that it's the shaking of the ground up under my feet. Tonight was no different, the wind was blowing so hard I thought it was going to tear of every shingle on top of my small country cottage completely off, and the thunder that followed each flash of lightening shook everything in my home from the bed I was laying in to the fine china stashed away in the cabinets. Usually at moments like this my cat Crookshanks would curl up at my feet and comfort me, but soon after the war I lost him. I lost a lot of things during the war, but that had to be the hardest blow. So here I sat shaking and trembling in my bed listening to a storm tear apart the small country side. I decided to get out of my bed and go downstairs. Maybe if I made a pot of tea, I would soon stop losing my mind about the storm. I rounded the corner into my kitchen, and I tried to flick on the light. It was a no go, the power was out. I am so glad I didn't swap the stove over to electric, and that it remained a gas stove. I filled the small metal tea pot with water, and I lit the eye. It took a few moments for the eye to light, most likely due to the storm outside. You maybe thinking to yourself, you're a witch why don't you just use your wand? Well, to be quite honest when your living by yourself away from Wizarding Society it wouldn't be wise to use your wand with a bunch of blood thirsty Rouge Death Eaters on the loose, now would it? Besides I moved out here for a bit of peace and quiet. Don't get me wrong, should the need for magic arise to where I have to defend myself, I would gladly whip out my wand and do so, but why should I attract anymore attention to myself than need be. As I waited on the tea to boil I stared out my window into the dark fields that surrounded me. The rain pounded into the ground, and the lightening flashed. Something caught my eye and my ears the with the last bit of lightening, there was no thunder that followed it. I felt panic start to grow in the depths of my stomach. So there was a battle taking place in the lower fields, that was the only thing that could possibly explain the light and no thunder. Where was my wand? Now wasn't a good time to leave it upstairs on the night stand. I began feeling in my pockets, no wand. Like an idiot I had left my wand on the night stand. I jumped at the sound of the boiling pot on the stove, and quickly turned the eye off. I walked quickly away from the window, so that should they get close enough they could not see me. I quickly made my way up the stairs to my bed room, and I quickly took hold of my wand. I sat on the floor with my back against the bed, and I sat watching the door. I could barely breath, my heart was going a mile a minute, in between the storm taking place, and the fear that it was Rouge Death Eaters making their way through the country side killing muggles and muggle supporters along the way. I was definitely in the bingo book, and what made things worse was depending on the death eater I was in serious trouble by myself.

Draco's Point of View

Tonight was not my night, and to be honest most days weren't my days. Ever since I helped the light side, the dark had decided that my punishment was a slow and painful death. While I was being labeled a spy and traitor, no one seemed to think about how much I sacrificed to help Harry bloody Potter and his golden duo. I mean I lost my fortune because of my father's antics, and now every time of the day no matter where I go I am either accused of saving my own ass or called a coward and attacked by a former death eater. Like tonight for example I checked into a small inn for a bath, and a good nights sleep. They found me tore apart the room, and the only way I managed to escape was to jump out of a window. Not the most brilliant idea I have ever had and now there was glass in my left side along with a huge gash. It was going to make it easy for those death eater bastards to find me. See I was right, they are trying to kill me again. I looked up towards the hill and noticed a small light, but it soon flickered out after the second forbidden curse was thrown my way. Maybe someone could help me, I was beginning to feel weak. I slowly managed to distract them with a curse that I learned from Snape. I made my way up the hill as fast as I could. I knocked on the door, and no one answered. I pounded on the door, and still no one answered. So I kicked in the door, and managed to fall face forward. I dragged myself towards the stairs. I could hear them coming, the sound of their boots caused me to panic. I didn't want to die, call me a coward if you will, but no one wants to die. I faced the door, and I pointed my wand in the door way. I waited and then I lost consciousness.

Hermione's Point of View

I heard the door being kicked in, but there were no footsteps on the stairs. I could hear heavy breathing, but still no footsteps. I began to wonder who was in my house. So I slowly crept towards the door. " Do you think he's dead," it was a death eater, I recognized the voice. " Well, if he isn't he will be soon," said another familiar voice. " I say we leave him here, and go home," said the other voice. " Who's going to find him out here, and the hospital is too far for him to make it," said the other man. " Your right, besides I bet everyone will buy us drinks for taking out Draco Malfoy," the first man said with a laugh. I remained still and waited, and I watched from the darkness as the two men disappeared into the darkness. They were gone, and I let out a breath of relief. Wait a moment did they say Draco Malfoy was dying on my floor. I walked quickly down the steps with my wand in hand just in case. Oh, great, bloody brilliant, that git was dying on my floor. Well, not tonight, and not in my house. The world will swear that I I killed him.


End file.
